


Vanilla Twilight

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Castle of Lions - Freeform, Confessions, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk!Paladins, Drunken Confessions, Drunken sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Keith (Voltron), Paladin Bonding, Platonic Matt/Keith, Romantic Fluff, Sex In The Cockpit, Smut, Truth or Dare, canonverse, klance, klangst, space, supportive lance, vanilla twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: During a brief break from fighting Zarkon, Hunk and Coran find a stash of Altean alcohol. Naturally the paladins decide a drunken game of truth or dare is the most logical thing to do with the alcohol. All in the name of team bonding, of course.





	Vanilla Twilight

 “Are you sure you want to stay Princess?” I look over from the blanket and pillow mess that me and Pidge had tried to form into a fort, to where Shiro was stood talking to Allura, and smile slightly. Matt and me had been discussing the clearly obvious crush they both had on each other during training this morning. Matt had pointed out several things that Shiro had done during their time in the garrison when he found someone he liked, and I had confirmed that he did them in the presence of Allura. The elder Holt sibling had found this amusing, at least until I had disarmed him. After that we had stopped discussing Shiro and Allura, if only to focus.

Yet one thing Matt had said had stuck with me and that was about the garrison. It had been so long since the three of us had been there and we had gone through so much. Hell, we all had. Matt had lost his friend and his sister, been imprisoned on a Galra ship and then become part of a rebellion before we found him again. Allura and Coran had lost their entire planet, and nearly lost each other several times since we had awoken them. Pidge had lost her brother and nearly found him several times, only to have him ripped away from her just as many times. Lance had been ripped away from his family. Hunk had been taken away from the safety the garrison had offered, the safety that he had been so reluctant to let go of at first. Shiro had been imprisoned, lost an arm to the Galra and his friend, only to break free and eventually get imprisoned again and have his PTSD get worse. And me…

I’d discovered that while I felt human and acted human, I was half Galra but larger than that; I had finally found a family. A mismatched family, but a family that had slowly accepted that their teammate was part of the race we were fighting so hard against.

“Of course I’m staying Shiro, I am extremely interested in your Earth games after all.” I hear Allura say as she walks over to the mess of pillows before settling down next to Pidge. The younger Holt sibling barely looks up from the small drone she’s tinkering with. I settle down next to Matt, leaning back into the red cushions behind me, praying that Shiro sits in between me and Allura, and not Lance.

When we had gotten Shiro back, Pidge and Hunk had had no problems with immediately defaulting back to him being our leader. To be honest, even I had immediately defaulted back to Shiro being leader. But then I hadn’t particularly enjoyed being in charge, I still preferred working solo deep down.  Lance on the other hand, hadn’t been so quick to readjust, and always looked to me for orders, or for the plan of attack. As a result, things were slightly awkward between me and the blue paladin. He didn’t want to talk about it, and I didn’t blame him.

Hunk said it was because Shiro was somewhat of a role model for the boy during his time at the garrison. So, he wanted to be as good of a leader as Shiro was. Which meant when Shiro told me that if anything happened I was in charge; Lance had accepted it without question, under the basis that _if our leader thinks he can do it than he must be right._ I had needed more than Shiro’s faith that I could do it well enough though.

When Shiro had left me the task of being the leader I hadn’t wanted it. My first thought was that Lance was better suited to it and it was something that my lion had heard me yell several times. My first instinct when Shiro vanished was to run. So, I had done. I had gone to my lion and gone for a flight.

 _Why me?! Lance is better suited._ I had screamed it, shouted it, whispered it, before I broke down in the cockpit of my lion and sobbed. It took me a few hours but eventually I had composed myself and had flown back to the castle and slunk away to train. Lance had found me and told me that he wanted to train with me. He didn’t ask why my eyes were red, or where I had gone – he just accepted it and moved on. Something that had struck me as odd, but that I was thankful for.

And during Shiro’s absence Lance was just _there._ And not in a bad way. When I doubted myself he suggested training together. When I didn’t want to sleep, and wanted to stay up trying to find Shiro – he let me, and made me drinks to keep me going till I crashed. Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura all tried to stop me. Told me that I wasn’t being healthy and that I was only going to hurt myself. Part of me had wanted that. Part of me thought that none of them would want a Galra in charge of them even if he has proved himself to be good countless times.

Yet, Lance had been the one to get me through it. But now Shiro was back, he had backed off, and when I had asked him about it; I hadn’t gotten a real answer. I had gotten the typical Lance answer, the one that doesn’t make you realise until way later that you had been brushed off. So, I hadn’t discussed our numerous bonding moments with anyone, and instead had actively been trying to keep my distance from Lance. Something that was easy in the vastness of the Altean castle.

“I come bearing food and alcohol.” My head turns towards the door as Hunk and Lance come in carrying several plates of food each and several bags. “Coran found a bunch of Altean alcohol and since he won’t drink it said we might as well.” Hunk explains as him and Lance sit in between Matt and Pidge, leaving Shiro to sit next to me.

“Coran doesn’t drink?” Pidge says as she passes the bottles around the circle.

“No.” Hunk starts before looking to Allura. “He mentioned something that he refers to as ‘ _the incident’_ as to why he doesn’t drink. Do you know what that is Princess?” My eyes dart to Allura as Shiro passes me two bottles. Seems I’m not the only one that looks to Allura, it was rare Coran didn’t share something with us after all. Normally none of us could get him to stay quiet about his past life on Altea. Not that any of us minded, it reminded us of what we were fighting for after all.

“Alas I don’t know what he means paladins. Is he not joining us?” The princess asks as she takes one of Hunk’s cookies.

“When we explained the rules of truth or dare to him I think he realised that we would ask him about the incident, he mentioned something about the teledove lenses needing cleaning and he bolted.” I look at the bottle in my hand as Lance talks and when I can’t see a clear way to open it I take the Mamora dagger from my pocket to use it as a makeshift bottle opener. The noise of the lid hitting the floor directs everyone’s attention to me and Lance pulls a face. “Can Keith not have a knife while he’s drunk, please?” I take a sip of the drink and blink at the slightly fruity taste before handing my dagger over to Shiro.

“Happy now McClain?” I say as I roll my eyes before taking another sip. I had had alcohol before, during my time at the garrison. But I had always been alone during it. This would be a new experience for me. As would truth or dare. I knew the rules of course. It would be hard to grow up on Earth and not know the rules, but had never had the chance to play it. Always too focused on my work in the garrison to play games.

“Definitely.” Lance smirks as he talks and I feel my stomach flutter. I don’t know why, but as I drink more all I can hope is that maybe this would be a fun night after all.

\-----*----

As it turns out; Altean alcohol was stronger than Earths. A lot stronger. Thus, after one bottle both Shiro and Matt had told Pidge that she wasn’t allowed anymore. Not that that stopped Allura from letting her have a sip of hers every so often and we all knew it. Not that anyone wanted to argue with Allura, she had been quite formidable once she understood the rules of truth or dare, and truly showed no mercy. Not to mention being Altean herself, the alcohol wasn’t touching her as much as everyone else.

I blink as Matt hits my shoulder several rounds later and smile noticing the bottle had landed on me. Having not paid attention to the last few rounds I had no idea who was asking me the question so, I simply took another sip of my drink.

“Truth or dare Keith?” I look across as Lance talks and laugh when Pidge mutters that I was probably still going to pick truth. Not that wasn’t the case. I was going to pick truth. I had seen the dares everyone else had been given and I did not want to go through that until I was significantly more drunk. A feeling that couldn’t come quick enough.

“Truth,” comes my reply and as it does everyone but Lance groans. Something that makes my eyes focus on him. In fact, the blue paladin was grinning the way he did when he was about to tell a terrible joke. That’s when it dawned on me that this was the first-time Lance would be the one to ask me the question. Upon this revelation, I take a large sip of my drink. I was going to need it.

“Wow, we really are learning a lot about you tonight Keith. So why did you get kicked out of the garrison?” He says with a smirk and no sooner have the words left his lips then are all eyes on me. I bite my lip hard and begin to brace myself for both Shiro and Matt’s reaction, now regretting handing Shiro the Mamora dagger earlier.

“What the quiznak does he mean that you got booted out the garrison?” I hear Shiro’s voice and I immediately stare deep at the bottle. It’s not his angry voice, it’s the quiet, angry dad voice as Pidge calls it. It was the voice he used when we were in serious trouble. I bite my lip not even knowing where to begin explaining the story.

“Come on Keith, it can’t be that bad.” Matt says as he strokes my back and I look up slightly. Matt was wrong. He was so wrong. But it needed to be said. That was the rules of the game, as much as I wanted to disagree with them at the minute.

“Discipline issues. The garrison lost contact with the Kerberos team and assumed that you had crashed and died.” I take a quick sip of my drink and then take a deep breath, knowing they were waiting. “During training one of the other trainees made a snide comment about it being Shiro’s fault that you crashed. Called you a shit pilot. I may have threatened him with the Mamora dagger.” I say before pausing to take another deep breath, knowing I wasn’t finished yet. I couldn’t look up at any of them. Instead my eyes are focused on the bottle pointing at me.

“Keith…” I hear Shiro start and I shake my head.

“I’m not finished.” I say before he can continue. “Iverson called me into his office and as I was explaining what had happened he told me I was not to talk about the Kerberos mission at all. When I refused to obey his orders, citing freedom of information and speech, he kicked me out.” I finish and I down the rest of my bottle. The room goes silent and I put the bottle down. For once I had made the room go silent, and I’m not sure if it’s a good thing. But either way I just wanted to continue playing. But I understood that my story had brought down the atmosphere of the game. Taking a deep breath, I get up and look at them all. “Carry on playing, I’m only going to toilet.” I lie and start walking in the direction of the door, making sure to pick up the dagger as I left the room.

Once out of the room I feel myself relax. I had no intention of going back to play with the rest of them as fun as it had been. They had learnt so much about me during the game that I didn’t think I had had any secrets left to keep but I had entirely forgotten about getting kicked out of the garrison. Spending a year in the desert alone, and then coming to space and fighting an intergalactic warlord on the regular will do that though.

They had learnt that I could do simple gymnastics, that I could do handstands and cartwheels. That I could sing. That I truly didn’t understand Lance’s terrible puns and wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t understand. They had learnt I had been alone for a year tracking the blue lion and used to sing to myself to keep myself sane. That I could cook, but only portions for one person, and nowhere near as good as Hunk. And yet getting kicked out of the garrison is the one that embarrasses me the most.

_Why?_

It’s the question the runs through my head over and over as I find myself at Red’s bay door. I had always come in here when I wanted to think while Shiro had been gone. So much so that Coran had begun to make sure there was always a blanket and a pillow here for me. Not that he would admit it to me but I knew it was Coran. I grab the blanket and pillow off the side and climb into Red.  I knew I could sleep inside her, there was a small cupboard space that I liked to curl up in.

It had started while Shiro had been gone and had worried them all at first, because obviously to them it had just looked like I had vanished like Shiro. After having to deal with several hours of Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura hunting for me; Coran had struck a deal with me. And that was if I wanted time to myself to tell him and he would let them know I was safe, but if I hadn’t told him, he would come check to see if I was in Red. I was okay with that; it was nice to have someone who cared for me like a father again.

I had never slept inside Black though. Part of me had still decided she was Shiro’s, even if I was piloting her. No Red was _my lion_ , and as a result I had passed it off when I flew her because I needed to think; that going for a fly in Red would mean Zarkon couldn’t nab Black. They had all said that seemed sensible, when really, it was because every time I piloted her it felt wrong. It felt like a betrayal to Shiro. Whereas flying Red didn’t feel like that. I didn’t feel guilty.

“Keith?” I’m just about to shut Red when I hear Lance’s voice and I turn around to look at him. I’m unsure as to whether it’s the alcohol forcing me to look at him closely or whether it’s the lack of interaction with him since Shiro came back, but either way I take my time to focus on him. The brunette had discarded his jacket sometime during the game of truth or dare, and I couldn’t help but admire the way the shirt hugged his chest and biceps. My eyes travel down to his hand and I notice the bag in his hand and I shift, tightening my grip on my blanket and pillow. “Is this where you always run off to?” He asks as he looks up at me.

“Did you follow me Lance?” I ask, deciding to ignore his question. I didn’t want to tell him. I didn’t want to deal with the teasing for running away from the game. But it was true in part. When I generally left awkward situations I either came here, or the training room. To either sleep or train away my problems until I felt calm enough to think them through.

“Kind of, but that’s not important. I came to apologize.” Lance says and I feel the blanket slip out of my hands slightly. The brunette rarely apologised so I was very confused by that, as well as thinking that it was a joke. After all, as far as I knew they were playing the game still. This could be a dare. Or it could be Shiro being a dad and telling him to apologise. Either way I was sceptical.

“What for?” I fold my arms as I talk, trying to adapt a more serious stance for this conversation. Lance had seen so much of my softer side, the more vulnerable side of me. I didn’t want him to think I had let down defences completely around him.

“I asked you something you’re clearly upset about answering. I shouldn’t have made you answer. I should have asked the other thing, my curiosity got the best of me. I’m sorry.” I notice how much closer Lance stands as he talks to me. He’s almost standing in Red, and is making a conscious effort to make eye contact with me. Something that I reciprocate, out of courtesy mainly. It was something the garrison had drilled into me, and it was hard to get out of that habit.

“What other thing?” I say almost immediately. Lance normally said the first thing he thought of, so to hear that he had restrained himself from asking something mad me curious. Lance had always been a talk first kind of guy and I had learnt barely anything about him during the game. He had picked dare more than truth.

“Yeah…the other thing…” He says and I notice he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. A sure sign he was nervous. Or flirting as Pidge and Hunk put it. I could never tell the difference if I was honest. “Keith, I think I’m in love with you.” The brunette’s voice drops to almost a whisper and I feel the blanket and pillow drop to the floor of Red. _Lance McClain was in love with me?_ The words ring around my head and I look at him trying to determine whether the blue paladin was serious. From the look on his face he was and I feel my own face heat up. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” And there he went, trying to apologise _again_.

I didn’t believe I would ever hear those words come from Lance’s mouth. He always seemed like such a heartbreaker, but seeing how nervous he was about telling me, made me think that maybe he had never confessed something as big as this. Neither had I, but I was terrible at grand expressions of emotion. But even if with how much difficulty I had at expressing emotion; I’m sure that something like this takes a lot of courage to confess.

Yet, I can’t shake the feeling that it’s because of the game he’s confessing. I didn’t want to confess these feelings I had, if he was only doing it as a dare.

“This better not be part of a dare McClain.” I say hurriedly when it looks like he’s about to leave.

“What? No Keith I’m serious. I wouldn’t do something like this as a dare.” He says almost immediately and he shifts his weight slightly as he looks at the ground. Clearly he’s still embarrassed about what he’s just confessed. “It’s why I’ve been avoiding you since Shiro came back. I spent so much time with you while he was gone and it made me realise that all the little things I did to look after you, I was only doing because I didn’t want you to vanish before I had chance to tell you this.” Lance explains and when my heart flutters slightly I give him a very small smile.

I had enjoyed having Lance take care of me yes, and now knowing that it wasn’t because of what Hunk had said, made me even happier. He had looked after me because he had an interest in _**me**_. Not because he had been told to and that made it so much better.

“But you didn’t tell me?”

“No… I was going to but then Shiro came back with Matt in tow, and you seemed so happy to have them back. It was like you didn’t need me so I said nothing. But this feeling it lingered…and I never had the confidence to tell you, and we were never alone anymore.” I hadn’t realised my obvious happiness at Shiro and Matt’s return had upset the brunette so much. After all, he hadn’t shown any indication that he was upset. So, to hear him say that it had made him upset, it hurt. It hurt because I could have done something different if I had known he was feeling that way. I didn’t know what I would have done, but I could have done _something._

“Then why now?” That I didn’t understand. If he didn’t have the confidence to ask me then, then why now? It hadn’t been that long since their return after all.

“Honestly, because I was going to ask if you were gay. But I wasn’t drunk enough so asked how you got kicked out the garrison, and upset you, so now here we are, and now that I’ve apologised, I’m going to go.”

“I am by the way.” I say in a rather quiet voice breaking the awkward silence that had followed Lance announcing his departure. It makes him stop walking away and I smile nervously at him. I was unsure if he had heard me, but either way it felt good admitting it. Even if it was only to myself.

“What?” He says as he turns back to look at me, a look of disbelief crossing his face as well as a blush. He looked cute all flustered and I pick up my blanket and pillow as he walks back towards me.

“I am gay Lance.” I repeat and I see him smirk. That trademark Lance McClain smirk that I had seen before he asked me that fateful question. Whatever did it mean this time?

“No, I heard you, I just didn’t believe you.” He says it and I look down at my feet as he laughs at my reaction. “Can I come in? I brought alcohol and some of Hunk’s snacks after all.” The brunette says as he lifts the bag I had noticed when he had first come in. So, _that’s_ what was in the bag.

“Sure, grab another blanket from the cupboard.” I say before walking into the cockpit of red and sort out my own blanket and pillow. I doubt Lance would want to sleep here though. The blue paladin did have a very strict night time routine. Something I remember seeing when Allura had rang the training alarm during the night. He had come out in a full face mask and had amazed me by running down the halls to his lion, without even taking the face mask off. Luckily he hadn’t crashed into anything and had managed to start his lion. It had been impressive.

I notice Lance puts the bag down before spreading his blanket out next to me. He takes his time making sure his blanket is entirely straight and smoothed out before he sits down on it. It makes me smile and once I sit down, he starts to unpack the bag. I notice the numerous bottles of alcohol and I raise an eyebrow.

“Are you planning on seducing me McClain?” I say as I take a bottle and flip the lid off without any problems. Now that I knew how to open these Altean bottles, it was extremely easy.

“No! I… I just…” I laugh seeing him get all flustered and embarrassed and I can’t help but stare at him. It was rare seeing him speechless, and damn, does he look attractive while doing it. I kind of want to make him speechless more often, just to see that expression

“You?”

“I thought we could continue the game…I was enjoying learning things about you… And maybe I could get you to pick dare…” He says trying to regain his usual flirty nature and it just makes me smile a little bit more as I sip my drink.

“I don’t see why not. You’ve learnt a lot about me tonight though…” I say as I open another bottle for him and pass him it. I blush as our fingers touch and I look up, only to smile when I see that he is having the exact same reaction I was having. “I’d like to know more about you…” I add in a low whisper as Lance pulls his hand away from mine. I didn’t like the feeling of him slipping out my fingers. Especially not after we had just started talking again.

“What do you want to know?” The brunette asks as he leans back slightly, sipping the alcohol as he watches me.

I watch him as I think about my question. It had to be a good question. I didn’t want to ask him something stupid, or something that he had already told me before. Although I could attribute the latter to being drunk, even though I wasn’t. But as I look at him all I can think about is the curve of his lips and the blue of his eyes, and how much I want to kiss him rather than asking any questions. No sooner has that thought crossed my mind, then I feel my cheeks burning. I knew I had had _those_ kinds of feelings for Lance, but I hadn’t been aware of just how strong those feelings were for the brunette.

“Hey, Keith, you okay?” I look up as Lance puts his hand on my shoulder and I gingerly shuffle towards him. I didn’t want to talk to him, I would ruin it if I talked. “Keith?” He asks again when I don’t respond to him.

“I don’t want to ask a question. I want to do something.” I murmur as I cover the rest of the distance between us, and kneel to make our faces level. My heart is pounding and it doesn’t take me long before I realise why I was nervous.

With how much of a heartbreaker Lance was, he had _definitely_ had his first kiss. And I hadn’t. So, I’m certain he would be more experienced than I was when it came to this. Yet, I was willing to embarrass myself in this way. I take a rather shakey breath and I put my bottle down before we make eye contact once again. Deciding that I needed to do this before I lost my confidence, I gingerly rest my hands on his shoulders and lean in close. So close that I can feel Lance’s warm breath on my lips, so close that I’m sure that if I tried I could hear his heartbeat.

That was an interesting point to think about. The fact me being this close to Lance could make his heartbeat beat this rapidly was exhilarating. It made me _excited._ To think I would go from having no one important in my life to feeling this way about someone else in just a little over a year was amazing. A nervous feeling, but exciting all the same.

I look at Lance’s eyes as I lean in and gingerly press my lips to his. His lips feel smooth against my chapped ones, and there’s no way I was going to pull away so quickly from this. Judging from how Lance doesn’t pull away, he wanted this too. In fact, I feel him move against my lips, guiding me in how to kiss, something that I am extremely grateful for. I wanted to make sure that this was good for both of us.

I feel his hand that had been resting on my shoulder slip down my back and I gasp as he pulls me in closer. I end up sitting on Lance’s lap and I keep kissing him eagerly, the brunette’s arms around my waist making me stay upright. I only pull away once I needed to breath and I notice just how flushed Lance’s cheeks were, and I’m sure mine matched his.

“Oh, didn’t expect that.” He says softly before pulling me closer by the waist. I smile gingerly as I feel Lance’s fingers on the small of my back. The fact I had taken Lance by surprise excited me, yet I knew I hadn’t finished surprising him just yet.

“I might be in love with you too…” I whisper in his ear as he makes sure I’m as close as I could possibly be to his chest. I had a feeling after all the time we had been apart, I understand why Lance didn’t want me to be apart from him. It did feel that if I moved away from him we would completely lose each other once again. So instead I rest my head against Lance’s shoulder and kiss his neck. I stay there, just taking in the scent of him, and the feeling of him holding me so close. It was relaxing after all.

“I’m glad you feel the same Keith.” The brunette says after a few minutes of silence. I flick my eyes up to look at his face and I smile noticing his blush had gotten worse since the kiss. It felt good knowing that I had been responsible for him getting flustered so many times in one night.

“Are you sure you still want to play that game?” I ask as I feel Lance’s hand slip up the back of my shirt to rub my back. His hand usually felt cold, yet when he’s touching my skin it makes my skin feel warm instead of cold. I assume it’s because of the rather heated kiss we had just shared, because every other time Lance has touched me his skin has felt colder than mine.

I notice Lance’s look as I ask if we’re still playing the game. He’s smirking and it makes me smile. I loved that smirk. I shift and rest my hand against his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. It was still rapid, just like my own heartbeat. Was this a first for him after all?

“No, I want to do something I’ve dreamt of for weeks…”

“And what would that be?” I ask as I sit up straighter, curiosity burning within me. Something Lance had dreamed of…? That could be anything, he never gave any indication to what he dreamt of, other than going home.

“Something extremely dirty, yet fun.” He says in a soft whisper in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine and I look at him curiously, unsure as to what he could possibly mean.

“That still leaves many options Lance.” I say softly before resting my arms on his shoulders so that I can look him in the eyes better. Also, so that I could kiss him again if I wanted too.

“I’m talking about having sex Keith. I know that we barely know each other, but we both have these feelings for one another.” I blush as Lance starts to explain in that sultry tone of his and I put my lips to his, in an attempt to shut him up. An attempt that works because he kisses back almost immediately with no hesitation.

“Shut it McClain.” I say softly before kissing his jawline. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it; I mean we both have nearly died several times. It would be nice to try it…” I admit and I feel Lance smile into my shoulder.

“Do you want me to take the lead?” He asks as he lifts his head up from my shoulder, the smile still on his face.

“You suggested it so yes you can take the lead.” My response comes so naturally that I don’t think I could give any other response. But at my words; Lance starts to smirk. Maybe he really did have more experience in these types of situations than I did. I feel him shift me so that he can hold me with just one arm while he passes me my previously forgotten bottle of alcohol.

“Might as finish them before we start.” He says before clinking the bottles together.

“How about the first to down their bottle gets to take the others shirt off?” I whisper in his ear, knowing that Lance can’t deny a competition. I had seen that tonight with him trying to outdo Matt, and Hunk had said before that because the brunette had so many siblings he was always trying to prove just how tough he could be. And just as I knew he would I see him smirk at me. That trademark smirk of his would be the death of me.

“You’re on Kogane.” Lance says as we both bring our bottle to our lips. We both nod and then we start to drink. I knew Lance would win. He had tried to beat Matt earlier and the Altean drink hadn’t given him any difficulty then.

For me however, it was an entirely different story. The alcohol burnt slightly the more I drank without stopping and it wasn’t too pleasant. But I was determined to do it, after all I had suggested it. It’s as I finish the remaining liquid in my bottle that I notice Lance has already put his bottle down and is watching me. I sigh lightly and put my bottle down next to Lance’s.

“Seems I won.” He whispers in my ear before kissing down my jaw and neck, causing me to let out a mumble of approval before he stops at my ear once again. “I wonder just what you look like under that shirt Keith.” He purrs before he nips the lobe of my ear, something that elicits a squeak out of me. It had felt nice, but had surprised me.

“There’s one way to find out Lance.” I say in a very quiet voice. I assume that the nerves are getting the best of me. If Lance had dreamt about this, what if I couldn’t live up to those standards? What if it hurt? I bite my lip before I guide Lance’s hands to the hem of my shirt. The only way I would know after all is if we continued. And there was no harm in trying after all.

His hands feel gentle as he tugs my shirt off over my head and discards it next to us. I look up to see his reaction and I notice that he’s not looking at my now bare chest; he’s still looking at my face. As though he’s checking if I’m okay. Checking whether he could look at my chest. I feel his cool fingers gently brush my abdomen and I smile at him.

“Just like I thought… _beautiful_.” He breathes out before he captures my lips in a swift movement. I blush at the compliment before I kiss back happily, feeling a rush of pride that he thought I was beautiful. Although I wasn’t sure why. It just felt nice to be complimented by someone that I thought was beautiful.

When Lance pulls away to breath, I curl my fingers under the hem of his shirt and smile at him.  He nods knowingly, and seconds later his shirt has joined mine on the other side of the cockpit. Unlike Lance, I can’t not stare at the tanned chest in front of me. The toned chest, the freckles that were on his shoulders that travelled down his arms and chest like a star cluster… It was all perfect. There really was no other word for it.

“You’re beautiful yourself.” I say as I stroke down his chest before I look at him. His reaction seemed so sweet. He was blushing and he almost looked ready to deny it, so I kissed him to stop him from talking. I didn’t care if he didn’t think he was.

_Lance McClain was **beautiful**._

I shift my hips so that they rock over Lance’s crotch and I hear the gasp that it makes escape from the brunette’s mouth. I stroke my pale hands down his chest to where the zipper of his trousers was. Part of me wants to just undo them and pull them off. But the other part of me remembers how carefully Lance had removed my shirt and I want to be just as careful. I blink as I feel Lance’s hands on my trousers’ waistband before I can decide what to do.

“Do you want me to take them off?” He whispers in my ear and I blush. I did want Lance to take them off yes, so why was I so nervous? Was it because everything I had heard about sex had given me the impression that it was intimate? Possibly. The only people I had really been close to was Matt and Shiro during my time at the garrison, and while both were extremely attractive; I would never dream of doing this with them. So, was it the fact I was letting someone new into my life that made me nervous?

“At the same time.” I say as I kiss his cheek again. If I was nervous because I was letting Lance do something of such an intimate nature; I was fairly certain that Lance must be nervous too. And if the brunette was nervous, I wanted to make this as nice as I could for both of us.

I unbutton Lance’s jeans and gasp as I feel him tug my trousers down. Thankfully he leaves my boxers up as he helps me stand up. Blushing, as he rests his hands on my hips I step out of my trousers and shoes off and kick them towards our shirts. I look down to focus on tugging Lance’s jeans down and I smile noticing his boxers are blue.

“You really like blue, don’t you?” I ask as I rest my hands on his chest so he can kick his jeans off. Although I do stare at the brunette’s ass as I watch him bend down to undo his laces on his shoes. It was a very nice ass.

“And figures your boxers would be black, you emo child.” He whispers in my ear once he’s straightened up again. I’m aware of how much taller than me Lance is as he bends down slightly to whisper in my ear. It’s not much, but he bends down just enough that it’s noticeable.

“Hey, I have red ones back home.” I say as he turns his head to look at me. He raises an eyebrow as I talk and I take advantage of his surprise to kiss him.

It’s a kiss that very quickly turns desperate in nature. My hands snake up Lance’s back and I smile into the kiss when I feel just how toned he was. I feel Lance’s hands start off resting on my hips and the more intense the kiss gets the more his hands reach down to cup my ass. I don’t complain; I just let Lance take the lead. Even if that does mean pulling us both down onto the blanket with me straddling him again.

“Do you still want this?” The brunette asks and I look at him. He seems serious with his question and I smile. I did want this. I enjoyed being in this close proximity to him and having him touch me; it felt like heaven. If being like this felt this good I’m sure what we were planning to do would feel even better. Although, I doubt that he wants to stop this considering his hands were still resting on my ass.

“Yes.” My reply is short and sweet. It’s something that I didn’t need to think about. I was ready for this to happen. So was Lance too. I could tell that at least. Yes, he may be questioning whether I still wanted this, but from straddling him I could tell that he was starting to get an erection.

“Okay. In that case, do you want to take your boxers off or should I do it?” That question however completely floors me. I truly had been enjoying having Lance undress me that the thought of undressing myself again wasn’t as appealing to me.

“You don’t want to finish undressing me?” I say as I feel myself pout slightly.

“Oh that pout isn’t fair babe.” I blush as he calls me babe and I shift my weight on his lap, smirking slightly as I feel his cock resting against my own instead of my ass. As kind of a payback for calling me babe. Not that I didn’t like being called it, but Lance didn’t need to know that just yet. “I do want to undress you, but… I think we should get naked at the same time.”

“Then we’ll strip ourselves, but you take the lead after that.” I say as I stroke a hand down his chest. I really couldn’t get over just how beautiful Lance was, and the fact that this was really happening. I had dreamt of this but… I had been at the garrison when I had had these dreams, and I hadn’t known Lance. So, for this to happen in real life, was entirely new to me.

“Why me?”

“You suggested it?” Lance gives me a look at that, and it’s one that I recognise immediately. It’s his ‘ _you’re lying’_ look and it makes me sigh. I had really hoped to avoid explaining myself. After all part of me still thought that he would make fun of me for not knowing what to do. But, staring at the brunette’s bare body in front of me; I slowly come to the conclusion that this time – that wasn’t the case. If that was the case I doubt that I would be seeing him half naked if he was just going to make fun of me.

“That and I don’t really know what to do.” I admit quietly after thinking it over. I had decided to trust that Lance wouldn’t make fun of me, and judging from the look on Lance’s face as I had talked; I had come to the right conclusion.

“There’s no shame in admitting that Keith. I can show you what to do, I’ll take care of you.”  I notice that he doesn’t call me babe and it both relieves and upsets me. Had I done something wrong? Or had it only been a one-time thing?

Either way I was glad that he wouldn’t embarrass me by calling me it again, and that I was hearing him call me by my name once again. The way he said my name made me happy in general. It was like music. But the fact that he was willing to show me what to do made me happier than him not calling me babe.

“I’ll make you feel good. And that’s a promise.” Lance takes great care to whisper that in my ear before he lays me down on my back. I go to move before he shakes his head. “Let me do this, you can return the favour afterwards if you feel up to it Keith.” He says as he hovers over me.

“Okay, I trust you Lance.” I say softly and I see his blue eyes sparkle with pride when I say I trust him. I’m glad I made him feel that, with just a simple sentence. “And I will repay the favour.” I whisper as I feel his lips brush my jawline.

He plants kisses down my jawline and onto my neck, yet, they feel different to the ones he planted there earlier. These ones feel more romantic, more loving. I feel Lance’s teeth graze my neck and I let out a shakey moan, and immediately cover my mouth to hide the sound from him.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide your moans babe, I would like to hear them.” He says as he gently moves my hand away from my mouth. I go to complain but before I can I feel Lance’s thumb brush across my lips. “Please?” He adds and I feel myself melt. I couldn’t deny him the opportunity to hear me, not after he had asked. So, I nod and rest my hands by my side.

I wasn’t entirely clueless as to what to do if I was entirely honest. Yes, while I had been abandoned in the desert I had had no internet connection. No way to access pornographic materials. Which had meant the minute I was in the garrison and had access to the internet, I had understandably run a few searches on the topic. It had led to me getting into trouble with Iverson and many of the other heads at the garrison, but I had learnt some things from those searches. Yet, as Lance plants kisses across my collarbones, occasionally biting as he goes along; I can’t remember any of it.

 _I_ _don’t want to remember any of it._

I want to just relax and go along with what Lance was doing, playing the innocent boy that he thought I was. And as Lance bites my collarbone yet again I let out a low moan. I couldn’t pretend to be innocent, this felt too good to pretend. I feel my back arch as he starts to suck where he’s biting and I moan again. I couldn’t help it. I lift my hands shakily and tangle my fingers in Lance’s hair, only to whine when it makes him lift his head to look me in the eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” That concerned tone. Any other time I would have appreciated his concerned voice. It reminded me of how he had taken care of me while Shiro was gone. But that’s not what I wanted right now. I wanted him to keep biting and kissing me. I wanted the attention he was giving me. It was selfish, but after being deprived of attention for years; I wasn’t ready to give up Lance’s attention just yet. I don’t think I would ever be ready to give up his attention.

“No, it felt really nice Lance…” I say as I sit up a little bit, trying to assure him that I was just fine. “I just… found somewhere to put my hands…” I explain as I pull his head up by his hair. Smirking when it makes him moan. “Did we like that Lance?” I whisper in his ear before nipping his earlobe. He moans again and I feel a smirk creep onto my lips. Lance liked pain apparently. That would surely be something to remember.

“Not as innocent as I thought, are we?” The brunette asks and it takes me by surprise.

“When did I say I was innocent?” I don’t recall saying it and judging from how Lance shifts; he had made a false assumption and was now paying the price for it with his embarrassment. Something that I find mildly amusing.

Over the time that we had been in the Castle of Lions together I had noticed how Lance had acted when he was truly embarrassed. He would shift his weight from one foot to the other, then he would scratch the back of his neck. Just like he was now. I found it sweet if I was honest, and extremely attractive.

“You… you said that you didn’t know what you were doing though.” He says as he lowers his hand from his neck to stroke my chest. I understand his confusion.  I did say that after all.

“I did yes. But I only said that because I wanted you to take charge. I know how sex works in porn, but I don’t know how it works in real life… I wanted you to show me that.” I explain, feeling my cheeks flush slightly. Thinking it was one thing, but saying it to Lance was an entirely different matter. It was different admitting that I didn’t want to be in charge of sex, rather than admitting I liked watching porn.

“You’ve watched porn? Did your little cabin get internet?” Lance asks and I hide my face behind my hands. “Keith, are you embarrassed now?” He says in my ear and I push him onto his back and straddle him. I hear the noise he makes and I smirk, some of my confidence coming back when I see him pinned helplessly on the floor of my lion.

“No the cabin didn’t get internet.” I say quietly as I rest my hands on his shoulders, my hips grinding against Lance. I wanted to see if he could connect the dots to what I had just said. He was a smart kid, I hope he could figure it out. I feel his hands rest on my hips, but notice he makes no move to stop my hips from moving. As I see the cogs in his brain start to work and how his cheeks flush; I smirk. He had made the connection.

“You..? Really Keith?”

“Yeah…” I say before leaning down to nip at his earlobe. “I watched porn using the Garrison’s connection.” I say before kissing Lance rather hard. I feel his hands run up my back as we kiss before he rests his hands back on my ass.

“Aren’t you naughty babe?” He purrs as I let go of his shoulders so he could sit up. He does so almost immediately and starts kissing hungrily at my neck. His teeth nipping at every available opportunity causing me to moan out.

“Well, considering we’re about to fuck in an Altean lion I think we’re both naughty Lance.” I say as I reach down to twang the waistband of his boxers before raising an eyebrow when I feel just how hard his cock was. “Somebody’s enjoying themselves.” I say before I bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. I wanted to mark him so everyone knew he was mine.

Lance cries out as I bite his shoulder and I feel his hand grip my ass harder. I could feel my cock hardening the more we got into the moment and at this point I was aching for us to be pressed against each other without the restriction of clothing. I lift my head from his shoulder and look deep into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

“Take your boxers off Lance. I want to feel you against me.” I say as I lift myself up onto my knees to pull my own boxers off. I notice that once the remaining clothing has been taking off me, that Lance can’t stop staring and I raise an eyebrow. “Do you need a closer look Lance?” I ask almost teasingly as I feel his hands on my bare ass.

“No… I’m good…” He breathes out and I chuckle slightly. _Lies._

“That’s a pity… I would have let you get _real_ close Lance.” I purr and I brush back my hair out of my face. I knew my cheeks were flushed, but I was too riled up to let the embarrassment stop me right now. Besides someone had to get us closer to fucking.

“I thought you didn’t want to take charge babe.” Lance says as he lifts his hips up so he can slide his boxers off and I smirk. The brunette had played right into my hands. But I take a few moments before I shift my hips forward so that I can feel both our cocks pressed up against each other. Both of our breaths are heavy and laboured and I can tell that this standoff wouldn’t last for much longer.

“Well you’re too scared to Lance.”

The instant his name passes my lips I feel him pin me to the floor with my hands pinned above my head. There’s a fire burning in his eyes and it makes me smirk. Of course, challenging Lance made him more eager to top me, I should have seen it earlier.

“I’m not scared.” He says before kissing me hard. I melt into the kiss and feel my back arch as Lance uses his knees to spread my legs apart. It means he can press himself closer to me and I take a rather deep breath as he pulls away from the kiss. “I never thought I’d see you underneath me like this Keith….” He whispers before kissing down my neck once again.

Except there’s something different about these kisses. They’re more loving. As though Lance is pouring every ounce of love he had towards me into each kiss. And with each kiss the brunette is close to reducing me to a moaning and breathless wreck.

His hands slip free of my wrists as he slides them down the sides of my chest and I instinctively put my hands on his back. Feeling the smooth muscles under my fingertips before crying out as Lance bites down on my shoulder. The idea of marking me clearly on his mind as he takes his time in pulling away. And when he does I see the red mark standing out against my pale skin. It’s something that when I saw in art or on other people at the garrison, had never appealed to me. But seeing it on Lance and then on myself; was a different matter entirely.

“Now we match.” Lance whispers as he plants a kiss on my chest, close to my nipple. All this stimulation and teasing was making me extremely needy. So when I feel a whine building up in my throat I look at Lance and touch his cheek.

“Have you ever had sex Lance?” I ask quietly and I feel him shift in between my legs.

“No.” He seems ashamed to admit it and it makes me prop myself up on my elbows.  I didn’t get why he was embarrassed but right now, that wasn’t my issue.

“Do you want a blowjob then? Or do you just want to dive in at the deep end and just have sex?” My voice is quiet. Slowly becoming aware of the fact that Lance earlier had been pretending when he had took the initiative earlier. That he had either pretended to know what to do earlier, or that he knew from porn and was just too nervous to put it into practice. Regardless of what it was, I didn’t want to confront him about it. After all it was the first time for both of us. This needed to be as nice as it could possibly be, and ridiculing Lance wouldn’t help that.

“Both would be nice…” He says and I nod. “I mean I’ve seen it before with porn… but never tried it.” He adds as further explanation and I bite my lip as I think. Lance looks at me confused when I grab the empty bottle from our alcohol and I give him a small smile.

“Since we’re both nervous about giving a blowjob, how about we spin the bottle to see who has to give it first?” I suggest and from the way Lance looks at the bottle; I think I’ve made a mistake. I’m about to dismiss the idea entirely when I feel Lance take the bottle out of my hand. I smile noticing it spinning and we both sit up to watch.

I don’t even care when it lands on me. Seeing how relieved Lance looks that he doesn’t have to go first makes it worth it. I take a deep breath, still nervous after all and look up at him.

“Go sit in the chair Lance,” I say before gesturing for him to sit in the pilot seat of Red. It should be easier for me there. I watch him walk, staring at his ass before I follow him and kneel in between his legs.

“Take your time babe,” comes Lance’s reassuring whisper and I bite my lip before looking up at him. I was going to need to make my time with this. His cock was definitely larger than my own, but that wasn’t my issue. My issue came with the fact that _I wanted to see the brunette unravelled._

I had already seen him dishevelled tonight, and arguably very horny. But seeing him unravel because of my touch was something that I knew had the potential to push me over the edge. Which is why I wanted it rather badly.

I break eye contact and slowly take the tip of his cock in my mouth. My tongue instinctively swirls around the tip and I feel his cock twitch in response as Lance swears under his breath. Something that when he did on missions irritated me to no end, but hearing him do it here – that was a different matter entirely. I do it once more and upon receiving the same response I suck rather teasingly on the head, focusing my attention on making him show me what he liked.

I rest one hand on his thigh and the other around the base of his cock and from the sharp exhale that comes out the brunette he wasn’t prepared for my hands to touch him. I push my head down a little further and I feel Lance grab the back of my head. Something that makes me moan against the cock in my mouth.

I can’t help but flick my eyes up towards Lance and I notice one hand is covering the lower half of his very flushed face. Smiling slightly to myself I close my eyes and start to slowly bob my head up and down the first inch or so of his cock. Trying to get him used to the feeling of my mouth around him. The more Lance gets used to my head bobbing up and down his cock the more he moans, or grips my hair out of pleasure. Him gripping my hair I enjoyed but, at a certain point it became a hindrance to what I was trying to do.

His moans however, were addicting. My cock had twitched just at hearing it, and now I wanted more. I move my head up and down slightly faster than before, hearing audible gasps come from Lance as I did so.

“You okay Lance?” I say as I lift my head off his cock to catch my breath, before taking him back in. It slips further in this time, I can feel the tip hitting the back of my throat as I swirl my tongue around his rather thick girth. I had no doubts that after the initial pain had subsided, this would feel amazing inside me. I keep bobbing my head up and down on his cock, my hand slipping from the base of his cock to his other thigh to steady myself.

“Yeah, just slow down Keith….ah! I think I’m close..!” He calls out and I look up at him. I no longer felt nervous or embarrassed about doing this. Instead it felt good, and learning that he thought he was close made me have a sense of pride and happiness. I had done this to our talkative sharpshooter. I had made him breathless and made his hips rut up into my mouth. He was like this because of me. And that was not something that I had expected.

But hearing that he felt he was close to an orgasm made me move my head faster and rougher. I was entirely ignoring my gag reflex in favour of paying attention to how Lance’s fingers tangled themselves in my hair. How his toes curled slightly, and how ragged his breathing was becoming.

He pushes my head down as his cock twitches and it takes me entirely by surprise. He had been relatively gentle except from the occasional too tight grip on my hair. So, for him to push my head down and hold my head there was unusual. I go to pull away, but then I feel it.

_Lance was about to orgasm._

Feeling an orgasm happen in my mouth felt different to feeling the warning signs with my hand when I masturbated. Coupled with that, the noise of sheer pleasure and the immediate bitter taste of cum wasn’t something that I had expected. But I hold my head there until Lance relinquishes his hold.

I rest back on my heels as I pull away and I wipe away the excess cum on my lips before looking at the breathless brunette. He had slumped back in the seat panting and muttering under his breath. I stand up and gingerly straddle him, smiling to myself as I feel his cock resting against my ass.

“Was… that nice Lance?” I ask as I rest my head against his shoulder. Surely it had to have been for him to orgasm from it, right? But part of me _needed_ to hear Lance say it.

“Yeah… it was babe...” He says before kissing my cheek. His hands stroking down my back before resting on my ass. I feel one of his fingers probe tentatively at my ass and I look up at him.

“Lance?”

“I need to loosen you up…” He whispers and I cry out as I feel his finger slowly get pushed into me. I can’t help it, my nails scratch Lance’s bare chest and I rest my head back on his shoulder.

_This was really happening._

Lance’s fingers felt different to the one time that I had tried myself. His fingers weren’t as slender as my own, but were roughly the same size. Yet, I could tell that the more he added; the quicker I was going to come undone under his touch. I feel the movements of his finger speed up, every so often curling inside me as my hips rock in time. Moans tumble from my lips with each thrust of his finger and I close my eyes, trying to get lost in the steady rhythm that Lance had built up. I gasp as he holds me close with his other arm and slips a second finger into me.

“Nngh Lance…” I moan into the crook of his neck as I drag my nails down his chest. He was making me feel way too good now, especially for someone that had been completely nervous before his blowjob. I was beginning to think that he wasn’t as innocent as he had acted, but that thought leaves very quickly as I shift and his fingers slip further inside me.

I didn’t think having someone else finger me could drive me this wild with pleasure. He rocks both fingers in a little faster now and I can’t help but grind my hips in time. It felt so good, and I know he knows this. I can see that cocky smirk on his face now. I moan loudly as both fingers hit a spot deep inside me and I feel my entire ass tense around his fingers. That had to have been the sweet spot I had heard pornstars talk about. Or at least I assumed it was.

“You okay babe?” He asks as he keeps driving his fingers into the same spot repeatedly. I can barely breathe steadily from the assault he was conducting with his fingers but it was worth it. It felt so much better than I could have ever done to myself or have ever imagined and as I bite his shoulder from the pleasure I feel his third finger circling my entrance.

“Put it in please…” I pant before gripping his chest harder. I didn’t know I would get so greedy so quickly, but it felt so good that I couldn’t help but want this. I wanted every part of the pleasure he was giving me, no longer doubting anything in my mind now.

“Let me know when you think that you’re ready for something a little bigger.” He says softly as he keeps his fingers rocking inside me. I feel like laughing. His cock was more than a little bigger than the three fingers currently in my ass. My hips are rocking involuntarily as I begin to imagine the feeling of him moving in and out of me.

“Lance, I’m ready.” I whisper as I press my body against his. My own cock was leaking precum thanks to the brunette’s rather skilled fingers and when he pulls his fingers out; I can’t help but moan.

The brunette spits on the fingers that had been inside me and uses the spit to coat the tip of his cock and I close my eyes. If I watched I would chicken out. He lifts me up slightly and as I feel the tip of his cock against me I blush. My heartbeat quickens and I grip his shoulders hard, bracing myself. Half of me wanted him to just push in and get the shock over with, but at the same time I was appreciate the slow build up to him pushing inside me.

I hear a breathy pant escape Lance’s lips and as I open my eyes, I feel it. It’s an intense mix of both pleasure and pain as he slowly pushes inside me. I look at Lance and notice that his eyes are closed and I follow his example, and close my own eyes, knowing that it would subside some of the pain.

The minute his entire length is inside me, I feel myself panting. Lance’s hands rested on my hips and my nails had begun to have small beads around them from how much I had dug them in. It didn’t hurt as much as it had at first anymore. But I was reluctant to move, or let him move just in case the pain came back.

“Does it hurt?” He asks softly and I want to slap him. Of course it hurt. If it didn’t hurt I would be moving but I can’t bring myself to say that to him.

“A little…it’s getting less painful. Just don’t move yet.” I say through gritted teeth. I see the concerned look that he gives me and I kiss him to reassure him that I really was okay. I didn’t need him to panic on me. “I’ll move when I’m ready Lance…” I whisper in his ear as I rest my forehead on his shoulder.

It takes about five minutes before I feel comfortable enough to move again. I lift my head from the crook of his shoulder and I take a deep breath before resting my hands on his shoulder. Lance looks at me as I lift my face from his shoulder and I see something flash through his eyes as he looks at me. I must look a mess. I can feel that my cheeks are warm and with how heavy my breathing is, I am certain I’m a mess.

“Has the pain gone?” Lance asks softly and I see him smile when I nod. He had been a saint during the silence. He had just let me stay still, his hands slowly stroking my back and occasionally apologising when his cock twitched inside me.

“Yeah… I think it has Lance…” I say back before I push myself up slightly so that I could bounce on him. It causes us both to moan loudly and I look at him with flushed cheeks.

The pain had subsided almost completely and as the pair of us settle into a rather steady yet heated rhythm; the moans pour out of me. I lean up to kiss the brunette in front of me and I feel myself smile when he matches the intensity without hesitation. His hips pick up on the intensity of the kiss and for a second I forget where we are.

In that moment, there is nothing but the pair of us, together. Our bodies, our hearts becoming one and moving in such a way that I can’t tell if I was moaning because of something that I had done or something that Lance had done. But I didn’t care why I was moaning. I felt loved. Wanted by someone. Someone that I had originally considered a bit of a dick when I first met him, and now I was having such an intimate moment with him. It was something that I never thought would happen but I am so thankful that it was happening.

I gasp as Lance’s thrusts turn urgent and I hear both our breathing get heavier. From the sounds of it we were both close to an orgasm and I couldn’t think of a better way for us to finish our first time together than to orgasm at the same time.

“Together?” Lance pants in my ear.

“Of course.” I manage to pant back as my cock twitches. I cling to him and lean in for a kiss only for us both to pull away to cry out the others name as we both reach a climax.

I fall forward to rest against Lance’s chest afterwards, no longer having the energy to hold myself up. I feel his hand rest against my back and I look up slightly.

“That felt better than I imagined…” I say softly before squeaking when Lance stands up with me in his arms. I cling to him instinctively and close my eyes to relax as he lays me down on a blanket.

“Come on mullet, let’s get some rest while we can…” He says and I punch him lightly in his chest. He looks at me offended as he reaches over me to grab the other blanket.

“Really, you’re gonna call me mullet after all that?” I say as I reach for my boxers to tug them back on. I couldn’t sleep naked, even after that intimate moment. He doesn’t stop me though, merely offers me a shirt to help, before tugging his own boxers back on.

“Well, you blush when I call you babe.” He says as I tug his shirt on, aware of how baggy it is on my smaller frame. I look up at him as his arm slips around my waist. I did blush when he calls me babe yes, but that didn’t mean I didn’t like it.

“I like that though.” I say as he lays down with me, pulling the blanket over us both so that we can get comfy. I immediately curl up against him feeling safe next to him.

“Oh, do you?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Klance or anything relating to Voltron. I enjoyed writing it, and I may write more in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
